Calor
by marilole
Summary: Un día de rostizante, un festival, hormonas, todo en un combo que hará que Ranma tenga calor


Calor

Iba a morir. Se sentía como un maldito camarón en una plancha. El sol incesante le daba de lleno mientras llevaba esa enorme caja. Con cuidado la coloco en el suelo en la entrada del local que ya empezaba a ordenar todo para la apertura del festival en ese día de verano en el que el calor quemante arrasaba con la comodidad.

-Muchas gracias joven, si no fuera por mi espalda ten por seguro que yo mismo habría traído la carga- río estruendosamente el anciano. Ranma soltó un suspiro cansino que demostraba su hastío. El calor sofocante y las varias calles que le tomaron llegar a su destino le daban más que justificada razón, pero bueno, el siendo un artista marcial le debía solidaridad a los más vulnerables, y el anciano señor Tora era por demás vulnerable, más con esa enorme caja de cohetes y fuegos artificiales que impedía ver su paso y que, fácilmente, pesaba por lo menos unos sesenta, sesenta y cinco kilos, aproximadamente los mismos que Akane. Su conciencia le impedía ignorar eso, además, para él era insignificante ese peso, no así las atestadas calles que fueron transitando, cada una más pululante que la anterior conforme se acercaban al distrito a orillas del rio en donde se realizaría, una vez más, el tan afamado festival hanabi.

Observo por vez primera ya sin la estorbosa caja, los cientos de puestos y la valla que dividía a estos del verde pasto a orillas del rio en donde se reflejaban los rayos del atardecer y donde sentarían parejas y familias a ver el estallido de los fuegos artificiales. -Toma joven, como agradecimiento a la ayuda hacia este anciano- Le dijo el señor Tora extendiéndole un par de boletos para la entrada del festival -Para ti y para tu novia, este año se hará un concurso de formas. - Menciono mientras Ranma observaba los pases en su arrugada mano. -Muchas gracias. - le dijo mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia, no esperaba ninguna recompensa y aquí tenía un par de entradas.

Mientras corría por la vereda que lo llevaría más rápido a el dojo Tendo se pregunto si Akane querría acompañarlo. Últimamente la chica había estado más taciturna que de costumbre, señal de que algo la molestaba aún y cuando ella lo negara. Y si su instinto no le fallaba, tenía algo que ver con las chicas, pues ellas también actuaban extrañas, como el día anterior que Shampoo se le acercó con un vestido muy corto, demasiado, a decir verdad, mientras le enseñaba una "nueva receta" de panes al vapor que opto por negarse a probar, varios hechizos y envenenamientos le habían hecho aprender a que era mejor quedarse con hambre que ser esclavo. O como Ukyo que se le había acercado enseñándole una supuesta quemadura de aceite que le salpico en el escote mientras le cocinaba un okonomiyaki, al final el no vio nada por más que ella se lo trataba de enseñar mostrándole más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado ver logrando que se sintiera incomodo y más aún porque Akane no le había hecho nada, todo el rato apresuro a devorar el okonomiyaki sintiendo la muerte de cerca y queriendo tener por lo menos algo en la panza para hacerle frente. Pero la chica solo estuvo ahí con la mirada sobre su platillo y el aura encendida volatizando a uno que otro mosquito.

Y, aunque el sabía que no había hecho nada, y aunque también reconocía que ella tampoco le había hecho algo, extrañaba sus reacciones, la falta de ellas solo le hacía sentir que algo no andaba bien por lo que apuro el paso mientras sentía su fleco empapándose y la espalda siendo recorrida por incomodas gotas de sudor ante aquella calurosa tarde de verano.

Para cuando llego al dojo era un charco de sudor por lo que agradeció la sombra que le daba la casa, se empezó a desabotonar la camisa a la vez que se quitaba los zapatos en la duela, cuando elevo la vista se encontró con el pequeño tomento con la vista curiosa fija en él. -Llegas tarde, y sudado- le dijo a la par que terminaba de desabotonar el último botón de la empapada camisa. – Si bueno, ya sabes que la vida de un artista marcial es de servir y el señor Tora me pidió ayuda- contesto mientras terminaba de sacarse la camisa ante la atenta mirada de la joven que quería, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos perlados hombros de sudor, Ranma había crecido, y para mortificación de Akane la estupenda masa muscular fruto de horas de entrenamiento había desarrollado maravillosamente, aquellas perlas de sudor que resbalaban de su cuello lentamente hacía los pectorales y jugaba con la rigidez de los abdominales escondiéndose en estos lo dejaba apreciar. Hacia calor, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el latido extraño en su cuerpo que la hizo pasar saliva se lo recordó.

\- ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó el chico mientras colocaba la camisa sobre el hombro logrando que su brazo tuviera un abultamiento delicioso de ver, Akane sintió que las mejillas le ardían ante ese pensamiento, pero no haciendo nada para evitar tenerlo, era imposible, un Ranma sudado frente a ella con un brillo especial en la mirada del que era inconsciente le hacia inevitable tenerlos. Maldito calor, malditas hormonas, maldita fertilidad.

-En la sala, venía por un vaso de agua- de ser posible helada, pensó para si mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa de lado sin notar siquiera el duro golpe que era para sus hormonas ya arreboladas, Akane opto por pasar saliva antes de que esta se le escurriera de la boca, una gota de sudor que caía de la sien del chico resbalo hasta el brazo doblado recorriendo su circunferencia y eso basto para que hasta las orejas se le encendieran, mejor opto por mirar sus pies, era más seguro.

\- A que bien, mira lo que me dieron. – Le dijo emocionado bajando la voz a la vez que se acercaba a ella buscando su mirada notando la suavidad de la blusa rosa que acentuaba el sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica, supuso el que por el calor infernal de afuera. La joven miro los pases sin comprender por lo que el procedió a explicarle. -Por lo que ahora cuento con dos pases… y… hum… quisiera… no se si pudieras… si tu quisieras… si tú quieres… em… venir conmigo. – le termino diciendo casi en un susurro mientras juntaba los índices y bajaba la cabeza en un gesto por demás tierno que calentó el corazón de la chica. La joven sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose gratamente alagada y sorprendida, pocas veces, si no es que nunca, el chico tenía algún detalle para con ella, pero después de estar dos años conociéndose, él esporádicamente había empezado a hacer ese tipo de gestos sutiles que ella agradecía. Se le llamaba madurez suponía ella.

-He… a mi… me encantaría ir. – terminó susurrando ella también tímidamente con el sonrojo visible ante la mirada azul y sonriendo de tal manera que el chico termino por hacer corto circuito en aquella calurosa tarde de verano.

La tarde paso sin contratiempo y el chico opto por salir primero y esperar a la joven a la vuelta de la esquina para no levantar sospechas, lucía su camisa sin mangas azul cielo china, su clásico pantalón negro y, para variar, unas muñequeras de piel además de un cinturón largo negro que resaltaba con el tono de la camisa. A lo lejos observo a la chica que venía hacía el con una Yukata a juego con el color índigo de su cabello, de espirales y flores blancos que la hacia verse hermosa, el joven sonrió mientras se acercaba; juntos se encaminaron al festival sintiendo la brisa menguante del atardecer refrescarles.

Akane corrió entre los diferentes puestos de entretenimiento una vez que entraron al festival, le gusto ver las artesanías con sus variados objetos, mientras Ranma se quedaba rezagado con las manos tras la nuca sintiendo de nuevo ese calor sofocante por la cantidad de gente que había. Sin descuidar a la chica miro con aburrimiento a sus alrededores pensando para sí en la suerte de que los patriarcas no los hubieran descubierto, después de la fallida boda les habían dado una pausa pero no sabían hasta cuando, y agradeció profundamente que no se toparan con ninguno de los locos y locas pues merecía un descanso de todas las barbaries que cometían, aunque se habían mantenido al margen después de la destrucción de la boda, tan al margen como cabría esperar, aún andaban por ahí, un poco menos arriesgados pues pudieron ver , y algunos probar, la amarga bilis que aun sentía el joven Saotome; que aunque no lo dijo específicamente, no se trataba precisamente por el balde del Nannichuan y muchos lo percibieron.

Akane soltó un suspiro mientras veía el hermoso patito de pico naranja de peluche en la estantería de los juegos, era enorme y parecía tan suave que de inmediato le llamo la atención, más sin embargo sabía que no llevaba mucho en la bolsa, si acaso para uno o dos juegos y ella prefería gastarlos en algo más, tal vez un juego mecánico compartido con Ranma, siempre era divertido subirse con él a los carritos chocones. No es que fuera tacaña pero sus ahorros se habían reducidos en el pasado regalo de cumpleaños del chico, pero, viendo de reojo las muñequeras en las muñecas del joven, sabía que valieron la pena.

Ranma la observó y saco unos Yens, después de trabajar laboriosamente llevando ordenes en el restaurant de Ukyo, las propinas le habían alcanzado para el regalo de cumple años de la peli azul y sobrado un poco, por lo que no dudo en acercarse al puesto de disparo, lo bueno es que eran puestos ambulantes por lo que lo dejarían jugar sin problemas, no como los locales que ya lo conocían y que ya no se arriesgaban a perder sus ganancias. Observo el número y apunto con el rifle ante la socarrona mirada del dueño del puesto que pensaba que era solo un incauto más al que timar, pero Ranma en sus tres tiros logro obtener el puntaje necesario y el lloroso ambulante tuvo que dar su adorado premio mayor sintiéndose él ahora timado. Akane no pudo mas que sonreír exultante apenas pudiendo con el enorme pato entre los brazos y Ranma sintió que el calor le subió las mejillas.

-Tengo hambre. – Dijo después de una hora de andar entre puestos, en la montaña rusa cortesía de Akane y en los carritos chocones, a lo que Akane, cansada ya de andar con el pato a cuestas lo agradeció, o más bien sus pies. -Vamos entonces. - Lo apremio siendo atraída por el aroma dulce de los puestos de comida.

El chico se decidió por unos Takoyaki y la joven se quedo sentada en la orilla del rio esperándolo mientras el cielo era iluminado por los cohetes. -Vaya, chica Tendo no perder tiempo. – Le dijo una conocida voz que se acercaba con una orden a cuestas y una mirada molesta en los ojos. -Que quieres Shampoo. – Akane abrazo mas al pato mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Ranma en el puesto de Takoyaki. -Bueno, tu decir que no unir a apuesta y verte ahora aquí, con airen muy feliz, lo que me hace ver que solo mentir. - Le dijo mientras colocaba a un lado la hielera con la orden. -Esa apuesta es absurda y ninguna de ustedes logro nada. - Akane menciono molesta por la intromisión de la china, insinuar que ella se rebajaría al nivel de ellas era absurdo, ella no tenía nada que demostrar, Ranma era una persona que decidía por si mismo, aunque la satisfacción que le producía el que él no hubiera notado las tretas para engatusarlo de las chicas ahí estuviera. O Ranma era muy inocente o muy tonto ante los ofrecimientos desvergonzados de aquellas dos pero que él no se inclinara por esos ardides le hacían ver que nunca había sido como ella lo llamo al principio, un pervertido. Aquella dura lección le valió que quitara esa palabra despectiva hacia él de su vocabulario, Akane lo reconocía.

\- ¿Y creer que tu sí? ¿Creer ser tu suficiente mujer para despertar el lado varonil de Airen? - Soltó con veneno y burla la hermosa peli lila recorriendo de arriba abajo el discreto Yukata que la chica llevaba. – ¿Creer ser más mujer que Shampoo para despertar el hambre de Ranma? Ser una burla- Le soltó con sorna mientras hacía que las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaran de coraje. Ella se sabia hermosa, tal vez no igual que Shampoo, pero si lo suficientemente femenina como para llamar la atención, y no tenía por qué demostrarlo, pero algo de lo dicho por la china le había picado el orgullo.

\- No tengo nada que creer, ni demostrarte nada, Ranma va a elegir lo que desee. No me fastidies Shampoo. - le soltó molesta. Si bien era cierto que el chico era despistado, le llamaba la atención hasta qué punto, es decir ¿quién ignora ver un escote pronunciado y hasta la lencería puesta como el día pasado lo había hecho él con el escote de Ukyo? ¿O vestidos sugerentes y diminutos de una hermosa chica como lo era Shampoo?

Ranma observo las sabrosas bolitas sintiendo como rugía su estómago, quiso ser atento y evitar comer alguna pero el hambre le hizo comerse una en un suspiro, giro para buscar a Akane y la encontró encaminándose hacia un puesto de helados, su hermoso cabello brillando con los estallidos de los cohetes en el cielo y su menuda figura moviéndose en un cadencioso paso que resaltaba la suave curva de su cadera, el delicioso bamboleo de su trasero le hizo ir tras ella sin ser consiente aturdiéndolo un poco, la joven llegó al puesto inclinándose sobre el exhibidor logrando que la yukata se le pegara las deliciosas circunferencias y el trago en seco, giro la mirada a ambos lados para ver si alguien más también lo notaba, un par de pasos más adelantes dos jóvenes no le quitaban la vista de encima cuchicheándose entre sí por lo que apuro el paso para estar con ella sin despegar la vista de los sujetos que al verlo palidecieron y se fueron por otro lado, nadie tenía permitido verla sin su consentimiento, eso si no querían perder un par de dientes.

\- ¡Ho Ranma! qué bueno que llegas. - Le dijo por sobre el hombro mientras el sentía el golpe de calor sofocante por todo el cuerpo, la bolsa con los Takoyaki olvidada en su mano. -Toma, no sabía cuál querías. – le dijo enderezándose a la par que le ofrecía una paleta en forma de tubo color café mientras chupaba la suya. – Te compré un mini milk de chocolate para ver si nos refresca. - continuo mientras se volvían a sentar a orillas del rio, el ruido de los cuetes y la algarabía de la gente rodeándolos.

-Toma, pedí de pulpo y jaiba. - le dijo él mientras dándole la bolsa con los takoyaqui observando el cielo, la chica asintió, y entonces Ranma olvido el mundo cuando volteo a verla nuevamente. Akane escucho lo de el Takoyaki pero solo asintió preocupada por el líquido blancuzco de la paleta que le empezaba a escurrir en la mano, saco su lengua y se limpió evitando que le callera en la falda de la yukata ajena a la mirada azul plomo intensa sobre sí, con suavidad dio un lametón a lo largo de la paleta para después terminar con un chupetón en la cima que ya iba a la mitad sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la leche empapándole las papilas gustativas, se sintió un poco más refrescada y giro la vista la cielo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales. La paleta se terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto entre lamidas y mordidas.

Ranma, que no se había perdido ni un solo instante, se sintió tensarse desde la primera lamida, desde el primer vistazo de esa delicada lengua rosada que lamio el recorrido que la leche había hecho sobre la blanca muñeca de la chica para subir sin descanso hacia la cima de lo que restaba de paleta enroscándose alrededor de está finalizando con una sutil succión carnosos y sugerentes labios abiertos que la rodearon y la hicieron perderse en el interior de la sonrosada boca. Toda la concentración del calor volvió de golpe como una cachetada mientras lo dejaba embebido la imagen de su prometida cerrando los ojos y devorando el resto del hielo logrando dejar entrever el brillo de unos dientes nacarados a la par que hacía un muy sutil ruido de succión que le puso todos los vellos en punta, aquello provoco que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal consiguiendo que olvidara su propia paleta que ya empezaba a escurrir sobre su mano, el gemido acompañado de un suspiro que soltó su prometida ante el ultimo rescoldo de sabor hizo que cada uno de sus músculos se tensaran cual cables de acero, su vista no podía despegarse de tal acción mientras los músculos, cada vez más tensos se empezaban a adolecer, se removió incomodo lo que logro que la chica lo viera.

-Ranma ¿No te gusto? - el chico sacudió afirmativamente la cabeza para tratar que las neuronas le volvieran a funcionar pues, para su vergüenza toda la sangre se le había ido para otro lado y no lo dejaba pensar bien -ha… sssi… humm… no… es que…- la joven lo miro a los ojos y noto las mejillas con el sonrojo coloreándolas, pero pensó que era el calor que empezaba a agobiarlos, ese verano era demasiado abochornante. - ¿Me das un poco? Es que hace calor- le dijo con un puchero mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la mejilla

-t…toma… ahorita compro otro…- contestó atontado el chico extendiéndosela con el afán de huir de esa incómoda situación que le había puesto todo en tención y le había hecho que un cortocircuito en su cabeza le impidiera pensar más allá de la acción de Akane succionando y mordiendo la paleta helada. – Bueno.- dijo soltando un suspiro y sin que Ranma se lo esperara, la chica se acercó abriendo los labios rosados, carnosos y sugerentes rodeando con ello la punta de la paleta, Ranma se quedó hecho piedra sin aire en los pulmones mientras observaba a la joven degustando la frialdad del hielo en su boca y, cando los dientes dieron una sutil mordida a la paleta a la par que soltaba un suspiro se fracturo sin ser consiente del sutil hilo de sangre que le empezó a brotar de la nariz, la chica elevo la mirada todavía con la paleta en la boca observándolo directamente a los ojos con un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas y una gota de sudor cayendo de su sien, toda la sangre se acumulo hasta doler en una parte muy consciente de su anatomía que le hizo levantarse para irse corriendo tratando de taparse la nariz con la cara toda sonrojada, Akane solo pudo parpadear sorprendida para después correr tras él.

\- ¡Ranma espera, creo que vi que te salía sangre de la nariz! - pero el chico ya no escuchaba nada mientras caía al fondo del rio buscando apaciguar el súbito ardor que le quemaba el cuerpo y hacía que punzara cierta parte anatómica que ansiaba, exigía un alivio y un trato igual a la paleta de hielo de parte de su prometida.

-Vaya ¿qué cochinadas estaría pensando ese afeminado? – murmuro un joven con lentes mientras levantaba los platos vacíos de la barra del carrito móvil que habían rentado, las mejillas rojas delataban sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Callarte Mousse, no saber que decir! – le grito la joven china mientras colocaba la hielera encima sobre el mostrador mirándolo ceñuda fruto del mal humor, la chica había visto todo el intercambio y como el joven se volvía de color rojo, para después observar el hilo rojo que brotaba de su nariz, para su mayor molestia la única que pareció no darse cuenta fue la que lo había provocado, la joven Tendo se inclinaba en la orilla del rio preocupada por la ahora chica pelirroja que le aseguraba que se encontraba bien, mientras aun se tomaba la nariz por precaución. La china maldecía su suerte sin saber cómo, una joven patosa que ni siquiera se lo proponía podía despertar la libido de los hombres sin darse cuenta, y más aún, el de su airen quien aún lucia las mejillas sonrosadas en el rostro blanco de doncella. No iba a aceptar la derrota tan fácil, aun y cuando había visto el portentoso cuerpo del artista marcial corriendo al rio con una increíble erección. Pateo el polvo y se fue refunfuñando mientras el joven de lentes sonreía con victoria colocándose él también unos tapones en la nariz, al fin y al cabo, él no podía evitar ser hombre también, mejor que el artista marcial no se diera cuenta o la última paliza que le dio por el desastre de la boda no sería nada en comparación.


End file.
